


The Prince and the Bandit

by mango22



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Amira saves Crown Prince Mohammed's life and is rewarded with a date.





	The Prince and the Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some medieval AU mazzouk based on some incredibly cute drawings and headcannons on tumblr.
> 
> Art links from the talented artists below:  
https://thickskinandelasticheart.tumblr.com/post/187576028389#notes  
https://thickskinandelasticheart.tumblr.com/post/187671746404/if-youre-open-to-requests-please-some-mazzouk#notes  
https://rimbaux.tumblr.com/post/187507829858/i-couldnt-get-this-post-by-softamira-out-of-my#notes

Mohammed heard the arrow swoosh by his side and hit his assailant right between the eyes. The burly man stumbled, and then fell back with a loud thump.

He stared at the limp body on the forest floor in shock for a few moments, before turning to face his savior.

No sooner had he done that, he felt a blade against his throat.

“Don’t move.” She whispered, and for a second he froze. Dark brown eyes stared up into his own. The woman with the cold gaze.

His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he audibly gulped. Not out of fear, rather it was their close proximity that sent chills down his spine.

After months of pining from afar, they finally met. In less than preferable circumstances sure, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I know who you are.” He said, and the cool metal pressed deeper against his skin.

“I believe ‘thank you’ would be a more appropriate response in this situation.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Strange choice of words coming from the woman holding a blade to my throat?”

She rolled her eyes. “Bold choice of words coming from someone completely at my mercy.” There was a hint of playfulness in her tone and Mohammed knew it was all an act.

“You won’t hurt me, _Amira_.” He felt her hand shake a little when he said her name, before she steadied herself once more.

“It appears Matteo has a loose tongue. One night with that brother of yours and he’s given away every secret, including the name of his partner in crime.”

Mohammed shook his head. “Oh, I didn’t learn your name from him. I found out long ago, when I first saw you. As crown prince, I do have many useful resources at my disposal, bandit.”

“Oh, now it’s bandit huh? I thought we were on a first-name basis, Prince Mohammed.” She said sarcastically, and he loved hearing her say his name.

“If it were up to me, I would call you princess.” He replied cheekily and was sure that would earn him some sort of swat on the head, but instead he was rewarded with watching a blush bloom on her cheeks.

“What exactly are you implying, your Highness?” she asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Mohammed had always been direct and to the point, no beating around the bush. “That I want to take you out on a date.”

Amira couldn’t help but grin at how prompt he was.

So much for the woman with the cold gaze, thought Mohammed. She had a smile that could light up their entire castle.

“Meet me here tomorrow, right around sunset.” She said as she withdrew her blade and stepped away. He almost looked disappointed for a man who just had a deadly weapon removed from his throat.

“Here? In the forest?”

She nodded. “I choose the time and place for our first date, and _if_ there’s a second, you can have your pick then.”

He moved forward and stepped close enough to be able to spot the small scar on her left brow. She seemed undaunted by the lack of personal space, coyly moving even closer.

“_When_ we have our second date, I’ll take you to my favorite place in the entire Kingdom. Till then, I shall patiently wait my turn. See you tomorrow, princess.”

She did a dramatic bow and said, “See you tomorrow, your Majesty.”

And with a flip of her hijab, she was gone, leaving Prince Mohammed standing behind with a ridiculously happy expression on his face, given that he had just secured a date with the Kingdom’s most wanted criminal.


End file.
